


Enchanted

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: Suddenly something caught her eye and Brienne gasped.  Everything bad she’d been feeling vanished when she saw his face. How was it possible he was there?  She blinked and rubbed her eyes, she had to be hallucinating.  But he was still there, across the room and he was looking at her.Brienne held her breath and watched his silhouette dance across the floor in the torchlight, making his way to her.  Finally he stood before her and his eyes held a strange look, it was as if they were asking, ‘have we met?’  She could hear the voices whispering and could feel eyes on them.  Everyone knew who he was.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift I get such massive Braime feels. I've been wanting to write this for a while, but I didn't want to do it as an AU so I finally came up with a way to make it work. It's heavy on the fluff and some might find it a bit unrealistic, but I do hope you enjoy it anyway. It was fun to write :)

Brienne took one last look in the mirror and tried to let go of some of the anger she was feeling. She absolutely hated wearing dresses. She absolutely hated feasts. And she needed to be on her way back to Winterfell to prepare for battle. Instead though, she was on Tarth, in her old room at Evenfall Hall, tied into a rather stunning gown that had been made just for her. 

Words like - just one night, you’re my only child, one last time, and I love you ran through her mind - all in her father’s voice. She wanted to be angry with him, she had been at first, but finally she gave in and decided to grant him his wish. One last day with his only child who he loved with all his heart because he needed to see her one last time before she risked her life to save the rest of Westeros. And since she was already there… they might as well have a feast to wish her well. It was well planned, guests had already been invited, her gown had already been made… all because he knew she’d come when she was told her father was dying. 

Imagine her surprise when she arrived only to find him absolutely jolly, fit as a fiddle. It had all been a lie to get her to come home because he knew it was the only way to get her there. She looked in the mirror again and sighed. It wasn’t easy to see herself that way and it was even harder to admit how incredible she looked. Her father had insisted she wear a simple tiara - she was heir to Tarth afterall. It looked lovely tucked into her hair and the purple jewels matched the dress perfectly. It was the closest she would ever come to looking like a princess because the next morning she would get right back into her armour and head off to join her friends at Winterfell. 

Brienne grumbled as she lifted the dress enough to walk without it dragging too much. What a fucking pain in the ass, she thought. The corset was tight and annoying too. But the smile on her father’s face when she arrived by his side at the feast melted her icy, angry heart. 

Just one night, she told herself as she forced laughter and faked smiles, while mingling with the honoured guests. Eventually she was separated from her father and Brienne started to feel really lonely. The wine had been flowing a while and the feast was getting rather lively, so Brienne found herself a quiet spot to sit and observe. She allowed the angry feelings to return and before long she was feeling bitter and miserable. 

 

All she could see when she looked around were walls of insincerity and shifting eyes. Everyone had an agenda. There was ass kissing everywhere. But at least her father looked happy. If there was one genuine person left it was Selwyn Tarth. 

Suddenly something caught her eye and Brienne gasped. Everything bad she’d been feeling vanished when she saw his face. How was it possible he was there? She blinked and rubbed her eyes, she had to be hallucinating. But he was still there, across the room and he was looking at her. 

Brienne held her breath and watched his silhouette dance across the floor in the torchlight, making his way to her. Finally he stood before her and his eyes held a strange look, it was as if they were asking, ‘have we met?’ She could hear the voices whispering and could feel eyes on them. Everyone knew who he was. 

He smiled at her and Brienne felt her heart swell in her chest. “Ser Jaime Lannister,” he said, holding out a hand. “And who might you be?” 

She gave him a strange look. What the hell was going on? His expression didn’t change so Brienne played along. “Brienne,” she said, offering her hand. “Brienne of Tarth.” 

“Lady Brienne,” he said, lifting her hand to his lips to kiss it. “It’s a great honour and a pleasure you meet you.” He was being so gallant, so formal, just like a real knight meeting a Lady at a fancy feast. He looked amazing too. His armour was shining brightly and the cape he wore was bright crimson red, Lannister red. His hair was a little longer than she remembered and his face was covered with scruff, the hairs dotted with grey making him look even more handsome. “May I?” he asked, gesturing to the seat beside her. 

“Of course,” Brienne replied, moving over on the bench seat to give him some room. “What’s going on?” she asked, once he was seated beside her. “Why are you here? How?” 

“Shhh,” Jaime hushed her. “We can worry about that tomorrow. We have one night… just this night… to just be Brienne and Jaime, two people who met at a wonderful feast.” He touched her cheek and Brienne felt tingles all over. “Let me tell you how stunning you look,” he whispered. “You take my breath away m’Lady.” She felt her cheeks turn pink with heat. “Don’t be bashful, you’re so beautiful,” Jaime continued. 

Somewhere amidst his flirting and charming dialogue she realized this might be her only chance to know what it truly feels like to be a highborn Lady. It could be the only time she would truly get to feel like she’s being courted by a handsome Knight. So Brienne did her very best to play along. “What brings you to Tarth Ser Jaime?” She asked sweetly. 

“What brings a man anywhere but a woman,” he replied, offering a sexy smile. “A woman with the most beautiful blue eyes, like the sea, or sparkling sapphires.” 

“And why are you following this woman? Most believe your heart is already taken  
by another and her eyes are most certainly not blue,” Brienne replied. She could still play along with the ruse, while calling him on his relationship with Cersei, it was a well known fact. 

“I’ve been called the stupidest Lannister, but I’m smart enough to see the error of my ways,” Jaime said with a shrug. “Turns out my heart has belonged to a blue eyed beauty for far longer than I realized until quite recently.” 

Was he serious? Or was it just part of the little game they were playing? Brienne had no idea and it was making it difficult for her to breathe. Somehow she managed to speak, “And does this blue eyed woman feel the same way about you?” 

“I hope she does, but if not I plan to spend what time I have left in this world trying to win her heart.” He reached for her hand as he spoke. “I’ve heard that dancing is a great way to charm a woman.” Jaime stood, still holding her hand and bowed formally, “may I have this dance Lady Brienne?” 

She nodded and allowed Jaime to help her to her feet. Brienne forgot all about the other people in the room once she was in his arms. It surprised her how good of a dancer Jaime was. She’d never seen him dance before. But he was highborn, like her, and even though he had joined the Kingsguard young, he had clearly been taught to dance in his lessons. 

Jaime continued to whisper things to her, little jokes, mild flirting - he really was so quick witted and charming, but somehow she easily countered all his quick remarks and they spent the entire evening engaging in playful conversation. The way they were so wrapped up in each other felt like they were passing their own secret notes back and forth that no one else would ever see or understand. 

The night was absolutely flawless. Brienne felt completely wonderstruck, floating, almost dancing everywhere she went. Clearly the two of them had gained everyone’s attention but as the night wound down and people started to retire to their chambers, including her father, nothing was mentioned about Brienne’s handsome suitor. Selwyn simply kissed her on both cheeks, wished her a pleasant sleep and made her promise to say goodbye in the morn. 

Even when the musicians packed up their instruments and the servants started to clean Brienne didn’t want to leave the banquet room. She didn’t want the night to end and most of all she didn’t want to leave Jaime. “May I see you safely to your room?” he asked, giving her a smirk. They both knew she could take care of herself, but she wasn’t Brienne the warrior that night, she was just a lady and a man wanted to escort her safely to her chambers. 

“I would like that,” Brienne said softly. Jaime offered his arm and she slipped hers through it. They walked slowly because they both knew the most magical, sparkling night was coming to an end. When they arrived at her door she turned to him. “I don’t know how this happened… or why… and right now I don’t care… but thank you. Thank you for making me feel beautiful.”

“You are beautiful Brienne,” he whispered, touching her face again. “Not just tonight - always.” She closed her eyes and commited the feel of his hand to memory. “Sweet dreams M’Lady,” he breathed into her ear. When she opened her eyes she saw the back of him, walking away, his cape flowing behind him. 

Brienne glided into her room with a giddy smile. Perfection. That was the only word that came to mind. Pure and utter perfection. But as she got out of her dress and into her night clothes she started to question everything. Instead of getting into bed and getting some much needed rest before the start of a long journey she was pacing back and forth across the floor. There were so many lingering questions keeping her awake. 

Could Jaime really be over Cersei? Could he actually have feelings for her? Or was this all just a lovely night - one night and that’s all? Brienne paced faster. Where was he? Why did he leave? She desperately wanted Jaime to show up at the door. Please, she prayed to the gods - old, new, anyone who would listen. Bring him back to me… please? 

She was about to give up and try to sleep when she heard a noise in the hallway. Brienne raced to the door and pulled it open, only to find a couple of drunk men stumbling by. She sighed with disappointment and was about to shut the door when something caught her eye. “Hey,” he said softly. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

Jaime wandered towards her and leaned against the door frame. “Me neither,” she admitted. Brienne held her breath. He was so close and he smelled of soap. He must have taken a bath. Bath. Images flashed in her mind of a moment so long ago. 

“Lady Brienne… it was enchanting to meet you this evening,” he said, running his hand up her arm. Through the thin cotton her skin was covered with goosebumps. “I was enchanted to meet you, so captivated… I forgot to do one thing…” She held her breath as he moved closer and kissed her right there in the doorway of her room. 

“Is this real?” she breathed when they parted. 

“It’s all been real,” he said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “The way I feel for you is very real - I swear on my honour as a knight.” Jaime kissed her again, but this time it was different, much more passionate. He pinned her back against the door, pressing their bodies together, reminding her of how very little she was actually wearing. Her breasts were aching and she felt wetness between her thighs. 

Jaime broke away from her and took a step back. “I’m sorry… you’re a highborn lady… I shouldn’t be… I mean, I don’t want to damage your honour…” 

“Oh, fuck honour,” she growled. Brienne reached for the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. 

“Fuck loyalty and now fuck honour?” Jaime replied, grinning at her. “What else do you want me to fuck Lady Brienne?” 

Her heart was pounding, thudding in her ears so hard she could barely hear the words that came out of her own mouth, “me. Fuck me Ser Jaime.” He didn’t hesitate or try to change her mind, he knew it was pointless. Jaime knew she was stubborn and there was literally no point in arguing with her - he’d pointed it out many times. 

Before he reached for the bottom of her nightdress he moved them both inside the room and shut the door. It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other naked, but the hunger in his eyes was something new. He touched her curves with his fingertips and Brienne stood frozen in place while he explored her body. Jaime had taken off the golden hand when he stripped off his own clothes and she eyed the stump. 

He seemed to be self conscious about it, so Brienne grabbed his arm and lifted it to her lips, kissing the scarred flesh where his hand had been cut off. “It doesn’t bother me,” she said softly. His eyes changed again and she could truly see the depth of his feelings for her. Brienne gasped and her legs felt weak. Jaime really was in love with her. He didn’t have to say it, she could see it right there in the way he was looking at her - and she finally let herself believe it. 

They both knew it was her first time and Jaime was extremely kind and gentle with her. Brienne had always expected to be nervous, but from the moment he led her to the bed and lay her down it all just felt right. He made love to her so tenderly and sweetly, taking the time to touch her body all over and kiss her several times. The way it felt with him inside her was like nothing she could have prepared herself for - and when she came it was the best physical feeling she had ever experienced. 

“That was…” Jaime sighed. “That was fucking incredible.” He way laying with his head on her chest and Brienne was lightly stroking his hair. “I didn’t need that to happen, you have to know that,” he said, sitting up to look at her. “I don’t want you to think I just wanted to fuck. I would have left after I kissed you and been quite satisfied.” 

“I didn’t really give you that option now did I?” she asked, smiling at him. 

“Not really,” Jaime laughed. “But I could have tried a bit harder before I gave in.” 

The looked at each other for a few minutes, wordless, just staring into one another’s eyes. Brienne couldn’t have asked for a more perfect night. Enchanting. That’s the word Jaime had used earlier and he was exactly right. Brienne tried to fight it off, but she couldn’t hold back the yawn. It was really late. “We should sleep,” Jaime said. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“No,” she said quickly as she pulled the covers over them both. “Jaime… where will you go in the morning?” 

“This is our very first page, not where the story ends… I go where you go M’Lady,” he replied. “But I really hope you’re heading North because I kinda made a promise I would like to keep.” Brienne chuckled and wiggled closer to Jaime. He slipped and arm around her and hugged her body to his. 

“Tomorrow we set sail and begin our journey to Winterfell,” Brienne whispered. “We’re gonna win this battle.” The gods could never be so cruel as to finally give her the happiness she had always wanted just to end it so soon, right? 

“We will.” His words echoed in her mind until she finally drifted off to sleep. 

**Meanwhile in Winterfell…**

“Where the fuck have you been?” Tyrion asked as Varys sauntered towards him. “I haven’t seen you in weeks.” 

“Oh you know, here…and there…” He gave his usual non committal answer. 

“What have you been up to?” Tyrion asked suspiciously. 

Varys looked at him and smiled, “I’ve never really been all that interested in matters of the heart… but when little birds whisper in the right ears - magic happens.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Tyrion asked, trotting after him.

Varys simply smiled again and said, “Just wait… you’ll see.”

_**_The End!_ ** _


End file.
